By My Hand
by HeiShui
Summary: A response to IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. PostEclipse Oneshot


**A response to IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**__**  
**_

* * *

_By My Hand_

Volterra. A city of wonders.

Wonders indeed, now that the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth was standing there, no matter how afraid she was.

Damn Alice for not seeing this! How could she not foretell whether_Demetri_, a member of the damned Volturi Guard was coming to get Bella? And a week before our wedding, no less! Damn the world! Damn my existence! Damn the Volturi!

Ah, Aro, my friend. Stop walking forward to greet my hand and memories. Have you a wish of death? You will not succeed in parting me from my beloved, no matter how many bodyguards you have. Yes, I know this is your city. Nevertheless, I will burn it to the ground if you so much as harm _one _hair on her head. Stop smiling! What is it you find so amusing as to laugh at my ire? Tell me or I will forcibly seize it from you.

_Edward._ I bristled. Aro chuckled. _Do not be so angry, young one. I hear it is most unhealthy for you. _Snarling, I stepped forward. "Shall I handle him for you, Master?" Jane's voice was sickeningly sweet, coated in venomous honey. "Not yet, dear Jane." I was starting to believe Aro was as sadistic as James. Or perhaps he was masochistic, instead.

"_How much more trouble can I really get in?"_

Oh, Bella. So much more.

A snarl resonated in my chest. "Have we interrupted your festivities, Edward?" Aro spoke, clearly amused, "I believe you had some sort of celebration going on when we received you?"_Received?_ How oblivious was Aro, exactly? Abducted was a more appropriate word. "A wedding perhaps?" I snarled this time. "Ah Edward, do not be angry." Angry? Furious was more like it. "We have but one simple request." Jane glared at me.

"And what is that?" I said between clenched teeth. Aro smiled mockingly at me. Marcus and Caius, behind him, remained expressionless.

"Change her."

"_Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?"_

Bella's heartbeat stuttered uncontrollably. I heard her breathing pick up, whether from excitement or horror I could not tell.

"Why?" My voice was biting. "I have already agreed to change her after our wedding."

"Ah," Aro smiled, "but we must make sure you do it. Perhaps after your marriage, you will change your mind and not consent to our wishes." Bella's heartbeat stuttered again. He looked over at her. "And hers as well."

"_Mean it. Please."_

_Edward, _Marcus' thoughts reverberated in my head, _it would be wise to change her now. Do not invoke Aro's wrath. It may not turn out so well for Bella._ I turned my head fractionally in his directed and nodded. "Really?" Aro's annoying voice was ecstatic. "You will? You must do it right here, in our company of course. We will take no risks of you escaping with a still-human Bella. Do you agree?" I looked to my love. Her large, brown eyes were wide and pleading. She forced a tiny smile onto her lips, her face twisting into an unrecognizable expression of anguish. "Just one week difference," she whispered quietly, though it was audible to us all. I bit my lip and looked back at Aro, my features clearly displaying fury.

"All right."

"_No, thank you." _

Aro grinned like a manic. "Wonderful! Everyone, please give Edward and Bella some space."

"Under one condition," Bella's tiny voice quavered, but she looked beautifully strong. Her eyebrows were pulled down at the corners, her face a heartbreaking expression. My chest melted at her very sight. Who could not refuse such a face?

"Yes? What is it?" Aro's voice was slightly disgruntled. Bella breathed deeply.

"Promise a safe passage home." Forever smart Bella…

Aro's face was incredulous. _A safe passage home? But the point of changing Bella was so she would join the Volturi… _I growled. "No."

"_So what if I _was _dead?"_

"I didn't say promise _us _a safe passage home," Bella tripped over herself to explain, "but please, promise Edward a safe passage home after I am changed. That's all I ask."

His eyes widened. _Only Edward? Surely she would like to join him? But she knows I will refuse her. I suppose losing Edward wouldn't be much of a loss, especially when we discover her own power._ "Very well. Edward is guaranteed a safe passage home after your transformation." I snarled.

"Bella!"

She looked at me, her eyes were pleading. "Edward," she mouthed, "please. For me?" I shook my head. How could she be so selfless? Was she not worried about her own happiness?

"_A clean break."_

"Get on with it, Edward," Aro was becoming impatient. All he cared about were Bella's newfound abilities. I cared about her.

It took only five strides to clasp her within my cold arms, surrounding her with iron bonds. "Bella…" I breathed. She smiled again, a real smile, faintly. _"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that." _

"_I feel very safe with you."_

"_You can trust me, you know."_

"_I thought we were past all the evasiveness."_

"_I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me."_

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are."_

"_I don't trust myself to be…enough. To deserve you. There's nothing about me that could _hold _you."_

I dipped my beauty and pressed my lips to the point where her pulse raced. "I'm sorry, Bella." My words vibrated against her soft, fragile skin.

"Edward," she whispered. And I sunk my teeth into her neck.

Hot. Sweet. Delicious. Pulse racing. Thick liquid flowing down my throat. So. Good. Need. More. Bella! More. _More!_ Blood tastes so good. Bella?

_What's he doing?_ Aro thought.

_Uh-oh, _was Demetri.

Felix snickered in his mind.

Luscious blood. Beautiful Bella. Need more blood. Delicious, fragrant, magnificent, sweet, hot blood. Bella…Il mio cantante…Delectable, scrumptious, beautiful, wonderful blood….Bella….Bella? No more blood. Need more blood. Need more…more…of Bella's blood.

I stared down at the lifeless corpse in my hands. Her lips were slightly parted, a enticing color, but she was cold and unmoving. Bella…I had killed her.

"That's too bad, Edward," Aro's voice was not sympathetic at all. "She would have been a wonderful edition to the guard."

Bella. The love of my life, and it had taken less than a minute to drain her. Bella, Bella! My love, my beautiful, please forgive me! The cold, stone ground met my knees as I collapsed to the floor, wracking with dry sobs. Cold and stone like me. Cold and stone like my heart.

Bella, forgive me, please! I can never repay you for what you've given me, yet I return all your love by draining you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

The world slipped away. There was nothing more to live for. She was gone. And I would be too.

"_If you stay, I don't need heaven."_

Forever.


End file.
